


Jim: Top or Bottom?

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Character Study, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: My thoughts on the age old question :)





	Jim: Top or Bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

I've never been much interested in the 'top or bottom' debate. I guess I just don't really care for categorising the characters I write about that much, because the kind of characters that interest me enough to write about have to be multi-faceted enough to fit different categories depending on the kind of story I want to write.

So, I've never classified Jim as top or bottom. But lately I've noticed a trend in my writing that goes something like this:

1\. Jim does something to seriously piss off Blair - I'm talking major stuff ups that _Jim_ feels bad about having done.

2\. Jim offers make up sex to Blair with himself as bottom.

It's not that Jim hates bottoming and is being all "sacrificial" or self-hating, but that he sees bottoming _in this particular scenario_ as submitting to Blair and as a way of showing he's sorry for whatever it is he's done.

Hmm... it's occuring to me, as I write this, that this is what pack animals (like wolves) do. If one of the animals gets out of line, the alpha male will threaten and the other animal will submit by showing its belly and throat.

So, does this mean that I'm seeing Blair as the alpha male? Or, in terms of the story, that Jim is?

I don't think it's that, precisely, but the more I consider where this is coming from, I feel that this is Jim's instinctive response when _he_ knows he's done something wrong.

If you look at the scene in TSbyBS where Jim sees Blair for the first time since the press conference, his stance and voice are very hesitant. He doesn't meet Blair's eyes. His behaviour is very submissive, and I can't totally put that down to his not liking to talk about his feelings. It just seems to me like there's more going on.


End file.
